Doesn't Matter Anyway
by That Night Of Fury
Summary: "Are you training with someone? It better not involve this!" "And what if I am, huh? Can't stand losing your title as miss Perfect?" (AU) T because I'm paranoid.
1. Running

Finding out Astrid had followed him to the cove did not only irritate Hiccup, it also almost made him want to strangle the girl. This was a new low, even for her. Honestly, he had thought about destroying her axe instead of fixing it a couple of times beforehand - very unlike him. The only thing holding him back, was the fact that he would surely be removed as Gobber's apprentice. Or yelled at by his father. Either way, it was not something he'd like to happen.

Why, oh why did the gods hate him so much? Except Loki, apparently, the prankster god must love him to bits. The thought only almost made him snort in amusement. Almost.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her with clear displeasure. This was not a part of his plan!

Astrid didn't notice or didn't care, probably a bit of both. Instead she jumped down from the stone she was sitting on, the very same axe he almost broke—and still wanted to break—in her hand. "I want to know what going on."

Hiccup almost laughed her in the face. she wanted to ask him questions? after following, possibly stalking him? That's rich. And not creepy at all. "Yeah, I'm sure you do. The problem is, I have nothing to tell you." He told her with a sneer. Who did she think she was? "Now move, I have stuff to do."

"No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you." She ignored his comment and started swinging her axe around as a threat. Hiccup wasn't impressed in the slightest. "Are you training with someone? It better not involve this!" She asked, pointing to his flight suit. The already irritated girl was getting more irritated by each second.

Hiccup stood his ground, not intimidated. Okay, maybe a little, but he wasn't going to show it! "And what if I am, huh?" He asked, a grin forming on his lips. "What's it to you? Can't stand losing your title as miss Perfect?" The growls Astrid made in response sounded very much dragon-like. So he hit a nerve. Good. He smirked.

The smirk however got wiped away from his face when Astrid placed the axe a Little too close to his neck for his comfort, and an uneasiness seddeled in his stomatch. She wouldn't actually kill him, would she?

"I've been training nonestop since the day i turned three." She said, her voice dangerously low. Hiccup screeched when she tried to grab his shirt, only just managing to step aside, his skinny frame helping him for once. Huh, who would've thought? "And suddenly you, the cheif's useless son who can't swing an axe to save his life, come running as the best young dragon killer our village has seen for ages."

Hiccup laughed uneasily. He might not like her, but he couldn't lie and say she didn't know how to fight with an axe. Or any other weapon for that matter.

Toothless, who had been watching from the shadows, had enough at this point. He could most litterally feel the dislike his human had for the female, and his own hate for her continued to grow. The stupid girl derserved what was soon coming for her, even if his human would say otherwise. He jumped out from his hiding spot, showing his extended sharp teeth and slit eyes. It was important for him to look as intimidating as possible.

Astrid didn't expect a jet Black dragon to jump out from nowhere, and only had half a second to react. Firstly she pushed the runt Down to make sure he wouln't get in her way. She also didn't want to have to explain how he died to his father.

With her axe held high she was about to give a loud war cry, but before she could do anything, she was on the ground, her weapon a good ten meters away. above her stood the one and only - "HICCUP?"

But Hiccup didn't hear her. He was too busy trying to calm the angry Night Fury to even spare her a glance. "Easy Toothless, easy. Just calm down. She's... not an enemy. Kinda. Or something like that." He said with a grimace on his face. How to explain this? He turned to Astrid when Toothless was no longer trying to blast her to bits. "You scared him." Toothless just snorted as to say 'scared me? I'm offended'. Had the situation not been as dire as it was, Hiccup would've laughed.

Astrid's already wide eyes got even wider. "I scared him?!" After standing a moment, she opened her mouth once Again. "Who, is him?"

Hiccup sighed. his just day got worse and worse. "Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid." He said while gesturing from the two, sending his dragon a disapproving look.

Astrid didn't like what was going on. She was only now realizing what was happening. So she ran. As fast as she could without looking back. She had to tell the chief.

Hiccup sighed after watching her run but turned to look at his dragon. Toothless had the closest to a grin a dragon would ever be able to make on his face the moment she ran. His scaled friend seemed very happy with himself after scarring the, dare he say, poor girl away. He knew first hand how scary the big reptile could be. But, he was pleased. She did deserved it.

Hiccup did not know where his dislike for her came from, or when it started, but he never actually liked Astrid. But the feeling was mutual, always had been. They couldn't stand each other.

He sighed but accepted his fate. They had to stop her, preferably before she got to the village. It wouldn't do them any good if she actually got there. but, as was about to mount his loyal companion, he stopped. what was he going to do when he actually caught her? what good would it do? It wouldn't change anything, would it? In the end she'd just hate him even more an search parties would be walking through the woods, making him unable to get away.

He knew she was going to tell his dad, but what did it matter? He was going to fly away from Berk with Toothless anyway, why bother trying to stop her? "You know what, bud? You're right. Let's get out of here before they get someone to look for us."

-0-

 **Yay, one-shot :)**

 **This is basically a 'what could have happened when Hiccup & Toothless were discovered if Hiccup didn't like Astrid?'**

 **I personally believe one of the reasons Hiccup went after Astrid, is because he like her. And then there's the fact that he didn't want to be discovered, but yeah. If Hiccup hated her he would( in my opinion or whatever )have no faith in her. What I'm getting at, is that in this version he doesn't think he can change her mind about dragons. So he pretty much gives up and flies away.**

 **Don't know if this has been done before, not trying to steal anything, I'm Danish, blah blah blah. I also own nothing. Yep.**


	2. Don't run!

**This is another scenario in the same universe. In this part, Hiccup and Toothless doesn't run away. Yay, spoilers xD**

-0-

Ugh. Why did that girl have to be so... so... stubborn. That was the only word he could think of to describe her. She was also loud, way too competitive, much too proud of herself, a pain in the butt... Actually, he could think of a lot more, but not all of it was very nice. Hiccup honestly couldn't think of one good thing about her. Sure, she wasn't exactly ugly, but she wasn't drop dead gorgeous either. And she dare accuse him of cheating! Well, he kinda did, but he still didn't think she had the right to directly confront him about it! Did it count as treason if she was also threatening him—the heir to Berk—with an axe? Hm, he'd have to ask his father later. If he still had a father that is.

"Da, da, da, we're dead."

While Hiccup had a bit of a panic attack, Toothless looked like he was very happy with himself. If Hiccup didn't know any better, he would almost say the Night Fury was smirking. Now that Hiccup thought about it, he probably was. The dragon turned around to go back to whatever he was doing before Astrid came, and although Hiccup would love to ignore what was happening, he could not let her go. "Woah, woah, woah, where do you think you're going? We can't just let her tell the village about you! We have to stop her!"

Toothless stopped to look at Hiccup for a second, but that was only to roll his eyes. He didn't even seem to consider the possibility of them getting found, let alone captured.

"Please, bud. I know you don't like her, I don't either, but we have to try. If there's just a small chance we can change her mind..." Hiccup sighed softly. Even he didn't believe his own words. "And if it doesn't work... we can go and never come back. Simple, right?" He asked, half hoping his friend would accept, the other half hoping he wouldn't, just so that they could get away as soon as possible.

But Toothless agreed, and it didn't take them long to find Astrid running around in the forest as fast as her legs could carry her. "Okay, Toothless. Snatch her." And snatch her he did. While she was jumping over a fallen tree, the Night Fury caught her right arm. It was quite hilarious.

"Oh, great Odin's ghost! This is it!" She screamed, and Hiccup couldn't help but feel just a little satisfied. Okay, her screams of terror gave him a bit of satisfaction, so what? He was allowed to have that moment.

Finding one of the bigger trees, Hiccup silently told Toothless to throw her onto one of the thicker branches. Gently, of course. Or not too harsh at least, since injuring her wouldn't help. After that, Toothless also landed on the top of the tree. It made the tree buckle under his weight, but it didn't break.

"Hiccup! Get me down from here!"

Hiccup groaned silently to himself in annoyance. She was literally hanging from the top of a tree. He was her only way down—alive anyway. Yet she was still trying to give him commands!? Oh no, that was not gonna happen. He mentally counted to four, because he did not have time to count to ten but on the other hand, if he didn't count to something, or did something to calm down, his apparent anger issues might make him actually kill her. While that would solve his and Toothless' current problem, it would give him loads of others. "You have to give me a chance to explain." He finally said after a while of listening to the wind and Toothless' breathing.

Astrid glared at him, to which Hiccup would've laughed if the situation was different. She did not look intimidating from her position. Not at all. "I am not listening to anything you have to say!" Her voice was stern, but Hiccup wasn't fooled.

"Oh, then what are you gonna do? Hang on until you can't anymore and fall to your death?" He asked her, very much annoyed and done with her attitude. That was definitely a better plan without a doubt, sure. He rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that day. "Look, if you're no going to listen, then... let me show you. I'm your only way down, might as well do it. You have nothing to lose." And although he looked calm and collected, or that's what he hoped he looked like, he was freaking out internally. He had only then realized what he said. She had to hold onto something, and that something was him. They were going to be way too close to each other for way too long. Oh no.

Astrid apparently agreed to his reasoning, because she started to climb up the branch and towards Toothless. He didn't offer her any help, partly because he knew she would not want it, and partly because he was regretting his life at that moment. It didn't take her long to 'find a seat' behind him. She was far enough away from him as not to touch him, thankfully. That was something to be grateful for, at least. "Now get me down."

"Toothless, down. Gently." And he really did mean to get her to the ground gently and without a problem. But, as Toothless was preparing to take off, Hiccup knew it wasn't going to happen. The dragon took off in high speed, not aiming for the ground at all. Instead they were flying upwards before Hiccup even had a chance to say anything. It only took Astrid a second to start screaming and hold onto him for dear life, and for once he didn't blame her. He was tense, but he wouldn't-

And they were going down. Great. Hiccup could only imagine Toothless was having the time of his life trying to give Astrid a heart attack. He dived into the ocean, fell trough the air, spun, and best of all, he didn't stop. Still, Hiccup had a suspicion the black dragon knew he actually approved, no matter how much he protested or called him a 'useless reptile'.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing!" Astrid yelled in between her screams.

And Hiccup understood what Toothless was doing. He wasn't just giving them a joyride, he was getting revenge and respect. He was letting her know she didn't have any power. Because Astrid was a viking, and she had done nothing but irritate both of them. She did everything as a viking would, and Toothless didn't like that.

Maybe it could work. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as Hiccup thought.

-0-

 **That's it! I had more, but I was getting to the point of a 'speech only' kinda thing.**

 **Hey, I made a part two! I didn't plan on writing more in this universe, but I like the whole idea of some sort of dislike between Hiccup and Astrid.**

 **But I'm still not gonna make this a 'full story'.**

 **Also, I know it gets duller and duller until the awful ending, but I had a bit of problems with cutting stuff out. Yeah, so that's that.**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
